Memory solutions such as flash memory and certain RAID systems provide a Bad Block Management (BBM) feature where the bad blocks on a physical drive are cleared by writing a value of ‘0’ and the logical drive-level bad block information is maintained in a software table. When caching is accelerated in hardware, existing BBM solutions cannot simply be used to manage the bad blocks on a physical drive.